Light waves are refracted or reflected as they pass through or are reflected from a scattering medium. Correcting for these changes to the light would allow for the re-creation of the light as it was prior to entering the scattering medium. A highly-scattering medium is one where received light scatters many times within the medium before being transmitted or reflected out of the medium. Such scattering media are present in a vast number of applications. The applications can range from the scattering effects of the Earth's atmosphere on light received from distant stars to the scattering effects of the skin and soft tissue when using light to image bones and organs internal to the body.
When light is highly scattered by such a medium, speckle patterns of light can be formed at a receiving device or a receiving surface. These speckle patterns maintain useful information about the light prior to interacting with the scattering medium. The maintained information in the speckle patterns may be correlated to specific characteristics of the light entering the scattering medium, and therefore can be leveraged to account and correct for the scattering that is introduced by the scattering medium. While these characteristic correlations between the light prior to and after interaction with the scattering medium have proven to be useful to some degree, there continues to be difficulty when addressing the effects that arise from light wave interactions with highly-scattering media. As such, the effects of a highly-scattering medium on an imaging system continues to pose a technical problem for resolving the aberrations and other effects that highly-scattering media cause to received light.